Aria
Aria is the triplet sister of Diana and Cordelia, the aunt of Rin, Kino, Ayato, Laito and Kanato, as well as the current demon queen. Appearance Aria is shown to have long pink hair with sweet heterochromatic eyes, one pink the other blue. She is always seen wearing a pink crown, a black choker with a rose at its center, and a black bat necklace. When she was a child she had the same pink hair and heterochromatic eyes. She wore a pink crown-like hair accessory on her. She always wore a black bat necklace and was always seen with a small red book in her hands. Personality Her personality is not really explained but it is clear that she is kind and generous. She's always looking out for Diana and acted like an older sister figure to her. As a child, she used to love humans and found them fascinating. But as she grew older, she realized just what humans do for fun and hatred started to overwhelm her. She will do anything just to discard the human race for all of eternity. However, Aria often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. She regards humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but she is fascinated with their struggles and lofty goals. She is intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, for they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death." History Not much is known about her past except that she is one of the daughters of the demon lord and that she is the older (biologically younger) triplet sister of Diana and Cordelia. Soon after both of her sisters were the wives of Karlheinz, she became the demon queen. Since than she developed a hatred for Karlheinz because she first fell in love with him, but he chose her sisters and not her. She wanted to kill him more when she found out what he was gonna do to her niece and nephews. She also hates him because he (indirectly) caused the death of her two sisters, Diana and Cordelia. Relationships Diana Their relationship is not really explained much but it is clear that Aria loved Diana and treated her like a younger sister. Cordelia Cordelia is Aria's younger (biologically older) triplet sister, whom she did deeply care for. Rin Rin never met her aunt but was given gifts from her (like a violin). Rin is clearly Aria's favorite, because Aria thinks that she resembles Aria's dead sister, Diana. Kino Though their relationship is not really explained, it is clear that Aria loved Kino just like any of her nephews. She was the one that told Diana to leave him as an orphan in order to protect him from Karlheinz. Karlheinz Aria loved Karlheinz when she was young but was betrayed when he married Diana and Cordilia, but left her out in cold all alone. She now feels like she has to kill him because, not only did not not love her, but he indirectly caused the death of her two sisters. Fernand She fell in love with Fernand after he let her on a date when she was a young teen. She was contradicted as she also had feelings for Karlheinz. She later married him when she was the demon queen and had a son, Leon. When Aria found a young Leon studying Socrates and noticed how much Leon admired his father, she called Fernand a "splendid man", hinting the fact that Aria probably respected Fernand as her superior. Leon Leon was Aria's only son that she has with Fernand. She loved her son and spoiled him all through his childhood. As he was her only son and the said heir to the throne, she did have to be somewhat strict towards him but never to point of harming him, mentally or physically. One time, she told Leon a story of a young girl who was just like him. She felt alone in the world as she had no one around to help cure her pain. However, she sought help from her siblings, who all helped to cure her heart. She also told him that one day he will find someone who will cure his heart (she was referring to Rin in the story and that Rin will cure his heart). Quotes "You are such a gentle boy." (To Leon) Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:Aunts Category:Alive Category:Married Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Daughters Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Tsukinami Family Category:Rich Characters Category:Royalties Category:Queens Category:First Bloods Category:Viboras Category:Hybrids Category:Supportive Characters Category:Matriarchs Category:Leaders Category:In Love Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings